


What's That?

by Karinakamichi



Category: Naruto
Genre: Comedy, Drama, Gen, Humor, Irony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-10
Updated: 2013-06-10
Packaged: 2017-12-14 13:46:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/837572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karinakamichi/pseuds/Karinakamichi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tobi is once again annoying Deidara... But, this time, it gets quite out of hand... Hope you like it. This is very random! You have been warned...</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's That?

**Story:** _**What's That?** _

**Summary:** _**Tobi is once again annoying Deidara... But, this time, it gets quite out of hand... Hope you like it. This is very random! You have been warned...** _

**Disclaimer:** _**I don't own Naruto...** _

* * *

"What's that, Deidara-senpai?" exclaimed Tobi, as he pointed a finger into the sky. Deidara reluctantly stopped, and glanced up, only partially wanting to know what he was babbling about. The other part had told him it wasn't worth it. However, his curiosity had took over.

The only thing visible in the sky was the sun and a single cloud. He immediately knew what Tobi was looking at.

"Tobi, that's a cloud." he stated, obviously agitated.

"Hi, Mr. Cloud!" he yelled, cheerfully waving to the cloud. "Are you a good boy? Tobi's  _always_  a boy good boy. You must be a-"

He stopped, when he noticed that Deidara had walked way ahead. He ran to catch up, and, after he had, he glanced down at the dandelions that covered the ground. He quickly plucked a handful of them, and ran up to Deidara.

"Deidara-senpai!" yelled Tobi, jumping in front of him, as he held them up to Deidara's face. "I got you some dandelions!"

Deidara stared at him for a moment. "That's nice, Tobi, now can we..."

Suddenly, he started to get the sniffles. "DID YOU JUST SAY  _DANDELIONS_?!"

Tobi nodded. "Do you like them?"

Deidara towered over him with a rather scary facial expression. The kind of look you'd see in nightmares.

"Tobi," he hissed, his face turning red. "I'm...I'm *Acho ***** Allergic to dandelions..."

"Something tells me Deidara doesn't like Tobi's gift." Tobi sniffed. "That makes Tobi sad..."

"TOBI! YOU'RE GONNA PAY!" Deidara roared, chasing Tobi down the street.

"Tobi didn't know!" Tobi cried, running for his life.

A ways down the road, after Deidara had calmed down, something  _else_  caught Tobi's attention. Looking back, he jumped up and down in excitement, pointing his finger at it.

"What's that, Deidara-senpai?" he asked. Again, Deidara reluctantly came to a hault and turned around. Nothing but trees and the road. A vein popped up on his forehead, signifying that he was getting irritated.

"Tobi, that's a tree. _All_ of those are trees." he growled. Tobi took off, running up to a really big tree.

"Hi, Mr. Tree!" he waved. "Did anyone tell you how pretty your leaves are? Tobi loves all kinds of trees. Do you love Tobi? Tobi's a good boy. Tobi loves to help people. To-Ow!"

An acorn suddenly hit Tobi in the head, cutting him off. He looked up.

"Did Mr. Tree just hit Tobi?" he questioned. However, as you know, there was no reply.

"Mr. Tree  _did_  just hit Tobi, which makes him a bad boy... Tobi hates bad boys... Tobi _punishes_ bad boys..." he hissed, cackling manically, as he picked up a stick he saw on the ground.

"WITH DESTRUCTION!" he shouted, hitting it against the tree, immediately breaking it in half. Tobi looked at it with tears in his eyes.

"Tobi broke a stick..." he sniffed. "That means...TOBI'S A BAD BOY!"

Suddenly, acorns upon acorns were thrown at him.

"Ow! That hurts!" he cried. "Stop-ouch!"

Deidara watched in amusement, barely managing to keep from laughing. He wished he could leave him like that, but if he were to run into a Jinchuuriki without Tobi, things might not turn out very well. He decided to take care of this once and for all...

_A moment Later..._

***BOOM!***

All the squirls jumped out of the tree, due to the clay bomb Deidara had threw, and scampered away. Tobi, who was on the ground covering his head, looked up.

"Deidara-senpai! You saved me!"

"Yeah, yeah." mumbled Deidara, walking on up ahead. "Get up, we've wasted too much time..."

A few minutes later...

"Deidara-senpai!" Tobi glanced up, jumping up and down excitedly. "What's that!?"

This time, Deidara had no answer, and kept walking. He was about to tell him it was nothing, for he knew, if it was something, it probably wasn't worth stopping for. But, before he could, a bomb exploded from behind. He cursed out loud, as him and Tobi were sent, flying through the air.

"WEEEEEE!" Tobi squealed, as though he was on a roller coaster. Deidara just then realized he'd made a bad mistake, and should've looked when he had the chance. Oh, the irony...

_~End of Story~_

* * *

**A/N:** **_What did you guys think? I was very bored, and kind of hyper and decided to right a story with Deidara and Tobi. Review._ **


End file.
